halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Lurther
|manufacturer = Sonar Shipyards|length = 1, 755 ft|width = 651 ft|height = 530 ft|max speed space = Unlimited|engine = *Main drives (2) *Auxiliary drives (2)|slipspace drive = |hull = 24 inches |countermeasures = *255-Milimeter rotary naval guns (4) *Flare dispensers (6) (20 flares per dispenser) *Pyrotechnic charges|armament = * (1) * (6) * (14) * (50) (30 missiles per pod)|complement = *26 Bumblebee-class life boats *1 "Smart" A.I *26th Armored Division **250 Marines **250 Army Soldiers **6 Scorpion Tanks **6 Warthogs *167th Naval Fighter Squadron **12 Pelican Dropships **6 Longsword Fighters|crew = *305 Crewmen *56 Officers *55 Engineers *1 "Smart" Artificial Intelligence|skeleton = *45 Crewmen *2 Officers *10 Engineers|era = |destroyed = Battle of Himita|battles = Battle of Himita|affiliation = }}The UNSC Lurther ( ) was a that served as of the from 2511 till its destruction during the Battle of Himita in 2536. History Construction The Lurther began construction in 2508 on the colony world of Langton by Sonar Shipyards with their contract from the UNSC to combat the growing Insurrection. The ship was built in conjugation to the UNSC Alexander, another Paris-class Frigate. The ship was finished with construction in mid 2510 and began its final checkoffs in early December the same year. Human-Covenant War Harvest Campaign Begin deployed to harvest in 2528, the Lurther was sent to assist in the planet's recapture from Covenant forces. While the ship was mainly in orbit, it did run through ground missions; mainly to land and reinforce UNSC front lines. The Lurther also provided ariel cover and bombardment during large UNSC raids and assaults on the planet's surface. On August 24, 2530, the Lurther was sent to the Harvest sea, Munin to assist naval troops battling Covenant forces within the waters and skies. The operation last for days until Admiral Cole arrived and with his fleet, was able to bombard a majority of the Covenant fleet, enough to issue a retreat by the alien foes. The ship remained in orbit of the planet, acting as part of a large blockade to secure the planet from another Covenant threat. While some skirmishes were formed from rogue Covenant squadrons, everything seemed quiet. Battle of Himita On March 1st, 2536, the UNSC Liberation and Lurther strike the Covenant facility scouted by Thomas-012, with Timothy-127 and Dane-074 dealing with Covenant AA guns. The operation was a success, but Vice Admiral Ford then decided to continue to attack the Fleet of Vengeance without Orange Team. On March 6th, Orange Team arrives at the strike to see only four downed Covenant ships, but with all of Battlegroups 7 and 9 destroyed. Within another hour, the UNSC Lurther falls forcing the UNSC to fall back. Unknown to the UNSC command, Aidan-007 and Orange moves to Builth Gulch and takes control of a Covenant Corvette and with the crew of the Lurther, attacks the carrier Lost Warriors, but due to their discovery, the crew of the Lurther sacrifices themselves to save the spartans. Specifications The UNSC Lurther was around 41 years old during its time of destruction during the Battle of Earth in October 2552. It was a Paris-class Heavy Frigate, meaning it was one of the more smaller types of frigates, it is still heavily armored and can easily overpower any foe with sheer firepower and increased armor. Due to its class type, the ship can easily move throughout space at high maneuver abilities to outrun superior gun fire and can quickly get the drop on enemy fighters and ships. Armament The Lurther was more heavily armed than most UNSC frigates. Like all frigates in service with the UNSC, the Lurther's primary armament is a single light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The frigate is also armed with fifty Archer missile pods. The Lurther also had fourteen point defense guns located across the hull. Its additional firepower means that it can easily handle Covenant fighter craft and can hold its own against small Covenant warships. Countermeasures included * 255-Milimeter rotary naval guns (2) * Flare dispensers (8) (30 flares per dispenser) * Pyrotechnic charges Engine Room The engine room of the Lurther was a small two deck room high chamber allowing access to the fusion engine core. Side passages allowed for movement from the bottom deck all the way up to the catwalks on the second. Controls on the first deck retracted these manifolds, exposing a vent that led directly into the core. Units * 26th Armored Division ** 250 Marines ** 250 Army Soldiers ** 6 ** 6 * 167th Naval Fighter Squadron ** 12 ** 6 Crew Currently, no named crewmmembaers have been confirmed from the Lurther. Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Individual UNSC Ships Category:Frigates